1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a canopy tent, and more particularly, to a canopy tent, which is easy to be installed and dismantled by an elastic force of a compression spring arranged in a connection device mounted on the top of the tent and by an elastic force of tent poles connected to support poles.
2. Background Art
In general, canopy tents are called “collapsible tents” or “folding tents”, and means tents, which can be installed and dismantled while support poles and tent poles constituting a tent frame are expanded or collapsed.
Recently, automatic umbrella style canopy tents configured to be rapidly and easily pitched or closed in a manner similar to the motion of a conventional automatic umbrella have been developed.
As shown in FIG. 1, one of the conventional automatic umbrella style canopy tents includes: a connection member 1 mounted on the top of the tent; a plurality of support poles 2 radially hinge-coupled to the connection member 1 to form the outward appearance of the tent; and a guide shaft 3 vertically connected to a lower portion of the connection member 1.
A compression spring 4 and a cylindrical elevation guide 5 are fit onto the outer face of the guide shaft 3 in order. The elevation guide 5 receives a downward-direction movement force by the compression spring 4, and a stopper 6 is screw-fastened to a lower end of the guide shaft 3 in order to prevent a separation of the elevation guide 5 from the guide shaft 3. Here, a plurality of auxiliary support poles are radially hinge-coupled to the elevation guide 5, and then, are hinge-coupled to the support poles 5 one-to-one.
As described above, in the case that the elevation guide 5 is pulled downwardly or the support poles 2 are expanded outwardly, the conventional automatic umbrella style canopy tent is installed when the support poles 2 are expanded and the expanded support poles 2 are supported by the auxiliary poles 7 while the elevation guide 5 automatically moves downwardly along the guide shaft 3 by a restoring force of the compression spring 4.
In this instance, because a strong descending force is applied to the elevation guide 5 by the restoring force of the compression spring 4 and a connection end portion of the auxiliary support pole 7 connected with the elevation guide 5 is located lower than a connection end portion connected with the support pole 2, the expanded support poles 2 are not folded again and can keep the expanded state in a lock condition.
In the above state, when the compression spring 4 folds the support poles 2 with a power greater than the restoring force, the auxiliary support pole 7 applies an ascending force to the support poles 2, and hence, the elevation guide 5 moves upwardly along the guide shaft 3 while contracting the compression spring 4, so that the tent can be dismantled.
However, the conventional automatic umbrella style canopy tent is configured in such a way as to be installed while the auxiliary support pole 7 is expanded horizontally and to be dismantled while the auxiliary support pole 7 is folded vertically, and hence, an elevation height (h) of the elevation guide 5 becomes longer because a rotational angle of the auxiliary support pole 7 is increased.
Therefore, as the elevation height of the elevation guide 5 becomes longer, a height of the tent is reduced and the interior space of the tent becomes narrower, and hence, it requires a user's excessive operation force when the tent is installed or dismantled.
Moreover, because the compression spring 4 is exposed to the outside, the user may be injured while installing or dismantling the tent, and the tent may not be installed or dismantled smoothly when the compression spring 4 is corroded.